One Night, Unlike Any Others
by NothingWithSound
Summary: It was one night, unlike any others... Arthur Kirkland found himself greeted by an unexpected man, that is, a naked one. UKUS, in that order. Rated M, for obvious reasons.


On one fine October evening, a suspicious looking man sat on a bench in a secluded park, staring off into space with a half-eaten sandwich in hand. He had on a silky scarf that covered most of his small face, a bowler hat that sunk down enough to hide his dusty blond hair, and sunglasses that completed this outrageously apprehensive getup. The man sighed in a tiring display, monstrous eyebrows scrunching up to the point of not knowing where one eyebrow began and the other ended. He looked to the sky, as if hoping some miracle would happen and a shooting star would come falling down upon him.

This man, his name was Arthur Kirkland. Most knew only by his first name. It had been a long day for him, and he was right ready to just hit the sack. Of course, life always has a way of creating distractions, and it turns out that the small apartment room he had rented decided to flood, because why _wouldn't_ the pipes suddenly collapse on him in the middle of his well-deserved break time? It had been days since he had last set foot in his house, and he had been quite excited about finally getting some sleep. And now here he was, sitting on a bench in a very lonely park eating store-bought sandwiches, certainly still sleep-derived.

He must have been dozing off for quite some time, because by the time his eyelids tirelessly fluttered open, the sky was pitch black except for the crescent moon that shone brightly above his head. Arthur groaned inwardly, stretching his arms and legs in unison. He should get back home soon to see about finding a plumber who'll do their job in the middle of the night... 'else he'd be stuck sitting outside until morning. And that would be less than ideal.

Just as his legs decided it wasn't as useless as it ought to be, a voice called him over from behind. Startled to the point of jumping a few feet into the air, Arthur quickly whipped around to find the source of the sound. He needn't look long for there standing behind him under the lamplight, was a young man. A healthy young man. A healthy, handsome young man. A healthy, handsome young man who just happened to be stark-naked.

"Aghhhhhhh!" Arthur couldn't help but cry out at the display in front of him. It was terrifying. Confusing. Bizarre. And quite arousing.

"Wa-wait! Please be quiet! I-I need some help!" the flustered young man desperately tried to hide his private parts, though it was fruitless effort considering the fact Arthur had already seen all of what he needed to see. "A-As you can tell, I'm in a little predicament of sorts..."

"I-I see... And how may I be of service?" the Englishman within him decided that now was not the time to act like a blushing schoolgirl and give this man whatever he needed. And "whatever he needed" was in no way a miscommunication on his part, because he was quite willing to literally give this man _whatever he needed_.

"I really need some clothes. Like, ASAP."

"Oh, is that so?" A little bit of disappointment could be seen on his face, though it was mostly hidden by his attire. "And might I ask how you got yourself into such a... ?" he gestured his hands to indicate what he meant.

"Long story short, I lost a bet. And here I am. So... could ya help a guy out?" the young fellow was shivering continuously from the cold, putting weight on one leg and then the other. Arthur felt a swell of sympathy arise from his normally ill-tempered heart, and decided out of goodwill that he would help this pathetic fool from freezing to death. And no, he was not thinking about taking advantage of this very extraordinary situation and leading the admittedly attractive male figure into his sheets, no no. That is not at all gentlemanly of him to do so. Of course, not having a dry bed to take him to in the first place did help the decision come to a purely ethical conclusion.

"Of course, lad. Would my coat be sufficient protection for your, ehem, _needs_ , per say?"

"Yeah-Yes! Please! That would be great!" he greedily took the coat from Arthur's hand and covered himself to a presentable degree. A sigh of both relief and distress echoed through the park; one from a now warmed young man, and another from a gentleman (self proclaimed) whose eye-candy had been utterly closed off from him.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Yeah... thank you so much! I honestly didn't think I'd be butt naked in the park today, ha ha... Well, one of those days, huh?"

"Uh-hm." Arthur didn't quite know how being publicly nude in the middle of the night would be considered 'one of those days', for it certainly wasn't for himself, but he didn't question it aloud. "What sort of improper bet did you make for you to be in such a ridiculous predicament?" he asked instead.

"Well, today just so happened to be the day my crazy as fuck brother-in-law decided to pop in with a mountain of beer and some friends and announced that they're gonna start a drinking game. In my freshly remodeled living room, mind you. I didn't want that, obviously, but his drunken ass just didn't seem to care, and him and his buddies went crazy with alcohol. I would've stopped them, but I was kinda busy throwing away all the trash they were throwing around (like I said, freshly remodeled living room). And by the time I noticed, they were all butt naked. It would've been a hilarious sight if they hadn't said 'So... when're you takin' 'em off?' I wouldn't have, honestly, but they said I was a wimp and that I didn't want to take my clothes off cause I'm fat. I hate talking about my weight so I just blew off right there... And yeah, I did end up taking my clothes off. Stupid of me, I know. And then they bet that I couldn't walk outside with this getup and I foolishly told them that I could. They closed the door on me and I heard them laughing, those shitheads... But it was already getting late and they were too drunk to really care, so I was left hanging around my apartment door... until one of the tenants started screaming and I panicked and ran... and then I ended up at the park. That's the jest of it." Arthur was genuinely surprised, not only by the sheer absurdity of the man's tale, but also by the length of his dialogue. He managed to nod his head in understanding, both cursing and thanking the brother-in-law for his devious actions that led him to not only meet such an attractive lad, but also to see him 'au naturel'.

"Why, that is quite the account you have. You've no place to go then, I presume?"

"Honestly, no. I thought about going to a motel, but I didn't bring my wallet."

"Tch tch. Always remember to bring your identification and money when stepping out. Though it must have been a ways out of your mind, and perhaps a little out of your control. Come, let us take this conversation elsewhere... to a hotel, perhaps?" Arthur coughed into the air with a little embarrassment, his wants written all over the place.

"Really?! That would be really... kind of you, sir!" This lad really didn't get the clue. Ah, but that didn't distort Arthur's intention one bit. He slowly lifted his gloved hand and offered it to the young man.

"What is your name, might I ask?"

"A-Alfred."

"Alfred then. My name is Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Let us be on our way, hm?" Alfred fidgeted his body back and forth, not really knowing what to expect. But he had already agreed to go with this sexy British gent, and he had helped him in a time of trouble. He couldn't possibly be... trying to eat him, could he? Alfred shook his head vigorously, and decided to just jump into the wagon. He took Arthur's hand hesitantly. What could possibly go wrong?

Alfred couldn't possibly have known that Arthur really was planning to eat him up. Only slightly different from what Alfred had in mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Th-This is..."

"Oh, don't just stand around! Do come in."

As Arthur stepped out into the kitchen area, Alfred was left gasping dumbfounded at the sight before him. Was this a four star hotel? Or perhaps even a five? The room was on the highest floor, overlooking the beautiful display of lights down below. All the walls were covered in glass, and if not for the velvet carpet holding him in place, Alfred would've sworn he was floating. Even the minimal furniture that decorated the suite screamed luxurious. He spotted a large mirror in front of the king bed, and sighed in utter horror at the contrast: him in nothing but a small coat that barely covered his front, messy hair that clung all over the place, tired eyes that dulled his normally expressive features. Perhaps on a better day, he would've been thrilled to be able to experience such leisure. Surely he could not afford this space alone. Yet, as much as he was excited, he was also rather suspicious. The man, Arthur. He was kind enough to lend him his coat, and he had even offered to give him a place to sleep the night. But this seemed a little too much for just 'out of goodness of the heart'. Alfred eyed the man from the other room, watching him pour hot water into two teacups. Had he poisoned the drink? Alfred shook his head, trying to rid his mind of that ridiculous nonsense. "Too much nighttime television." he told himself.

"Would you care for a cup of Earl Grey?" a British voice startled Alfred out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah! Thanks! Ahh, say... how much are you paying for this room?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, it looks pretty..." Alfred trailed off as he gave Arthur a pathetic half-smile.

"... Expensive? Do not worry yourself over something so trivial. I wanted to enjoy myself anyways." Arthur stated simply. He did not elaborate on what he intended to enjoy himself with.

"Oh, okay. I mean, please don't ask me to pay for this later cause I probably can't... though I'll try of course! But-"

"Shush, my lad. I have already covered everything. You just enjoy yourself tonight. My treat."

Alfred stared at Arthur as if wanting to protest. But instead, he gave a meek laugh and nodded his head. "Thank you, Arthur. I really would've had to sleep outside tonight if it weren't for you! You're like an angel!"

Arthur's blush went unseen as Alfred excitedly walked around the room, suspicion and uncertainty replaced with curiosity and awe. Arthur coughed into his gloved hands, and took a sip of his evening tea. Patience makes a gentleman, or so he had told himself. But now that they were completely alone, his patience was growing weary. Alfred was young, cute, energetic... and such a turn-on for the stiffy Brit. Everything about the young man was just up his alley. The fact that Alfred literally had on nothing but his coat didn't help the matter at all.

"Ahem! Alfred, my dear boy... Come join me for a midnight snack."

"Snack?!" Alfred jumped at the mention of sweets. In truth, he had been craving for something to eat the whole time he was out. Dinner was missed due to the mischief of his brother's companions.

"Scones if you do not mind?"

"Sure! I love scones!" On the plate was a handful of... Alfred couldn't fathom what it could be. It looked rather cold, hard... and burnt. Like rocks, he thought. "Ah... c-could this be the...?"

"What is it? Did you not like this flavor of scone?"

"What flavor is it, exactly?"

"Original."

"Oh."

After what seemed like an eternity of hell that was called teatime, Alfred finished his cup and sat down on the only other available seat: the bed. Arthur had taken his time hiding the other chairs into the closet while Alfred wasn't looking. With a full stomach, Alfred's mind immediately went to the thought of sleep. But he couldn't sleep like this; he'll ruin Arthur's expensive-looking coat.

"Um, Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have spare clothes? I, uh, kinda need them to sleep in. I don't wanna ruin your clothes."

"Oh, goodness me! I do not think I have any spare clothing, sadly (here he gave a short gasp of sympathy, for good measure). But that truly is a very precious coat... and I would die if it were ever wrinkled or rumpled." Alfred quickly sat up straighter than he had been. "Might I suggest... sleeping without it on?"

"Y-You mean... naked?"

"Of course! I understand if you cannot sleep like that, truly I do! You may keep wearing my several million dollar coat (exaggerated) if you would like, but..."

"No! No! I mean... I'll sleep naked!"

Alfred quickly shed his one and only shelter from the outside world... and exposed himself in front of the smirking gentleman the second time that day. As embarrassing as it was, he did not want to pay for the coat if something happened. He looked up to see Arthur leaning in closely, examining his features. As if caught red handed, Alfred blushed deeply.

"Er... uh..."

"... You have a beautiful body. How do you keep it in shape?"

"Well... I go to the gym every other day... and I work here and there doing odd jobs."

"Hmm... that sounds... _nice_." Arthur slurred the words carefully, making sure Alfred heard every syllable. And he did, much to Arthur's delight.

"Um... I think I'll get to bed now. Mighty tired, y'know?" Alfred gave a weak laughter as he tried to get away from the man's intense gaze. But Arthur was having none of that, and decided playtime was over. He forcefully grabbed Alfred's wrist with his cold, gloved hand, and ran a finger against his chest.

"Now, now... let us have a bit of fun before bedtime. You are an adult, are you not? You know what comes next."

"Well...Ah!" Alfred gave a whimper as the finger gently caressed his nipple. It felt good, much to Alfred's dismay. He was a virgin through and through, and he had never experienced pleasure like this. He never thought his first time would be with a guy, but what did he expect anyways? He had ran around outside naked without a clue as to where to go. Nothing was what he had expected the day to be. Perhaps just falling under this gentleman's spell would be easier than fighting it.

"Well?"

"... please be gentle."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"...Ah! A-Arthur! Hmm-yes! Yeah! There! Ah-there! Ahn!"

"Mm, love... you seem to be enjoying yourself." Arthur picks up his speed ever so slightly, pounding Alfred's ass with much enthusiasm. It had only been a few minutes since he had slipped himself in, and Alfred was already taking it in like a whore.

"Y-yeah, yeah! I love it, please! Ah-ahh! Hnn... Oh!" Alfred incoherently yelps out Arthur's name, too lost in his euphoria to care about anything else. The hot cock was giving it to him in all the right places, sending him into waves of pleasure.

"Ah... you're so wonderful, perfect... Alfred..."

"Ahhhhn! M-more! More! Ma-make me your bitch Arthur! I'm your whore! Ah, ah, ah! I'm your bitch!" Alfred had learned quickly that the cruelest of words were the height of pleasure. So sinful. So intense.

"Darling... ah... my dearest... my little fuck doll..."

"Yes! Yes! Use me! Fuck me! Fuck me haaard!"

"You're my own sweet bitch... take it! Take it all!" Arthur, too, was frantic for friction. The haze of pleasure lost on his tongue.

"Ahhhh! Arthuuurrr! Punish me! Hmmm! Punish me like the bitch I am!"

"You like that? You like me pounding into you like a dog? Ah, you're so cute my Alfred... who's your master?"

"Ahh! Arthur! I'm your sex slave! Your whore! Ahh! Ah! Yah! Harder! Harder!" Alfred screamed in bliss. He had never felt so good, so right, in his life. Taking a man's cock into his asshole and loving it... that was more than he could've imagined.

"Oh so good... you're so good... my naughty lad... scream so that everyone can hear!"

"Oh! Oh! Arthuuurrr! Arthur! I love it when you pound into my asshole! It feels so good! Master! Punish this bitch some more!"

"Yes! Yes! Take it slut!" he hammered into Alfred with such force, he felt so powerful in that moment. His mind rushing with thoughts of how cute and sweet this lad was. And so wild.

"Yeahhhhh! Yeshhhhh! I'm your slut! Your dirty sluuuttt! I love your cock! So so big!"

"Yeah? You like it big and dirty?"

"I love it! Ahhh! Ahn... Oh! Give it to me! Yes Yes! Make me yours!"

"You love it that much? Does the bitch need more punishment... love?" Arthur wanted to make sure Alfred knew exactly who he was... his master, his slave... his lover.

"Ohhhh! Yesssss! Spank me more! Yes Yes Yes! Spank me like a bad boy! I'm your bitch! Ahhh!"

"Oh my love... I want to hear you scream in pleasure, like an animal!"

"Yeeessss, daddy! Ahhhhhh! Daddy! Your c-cock's... so deep! Yes! Oh yes!" Arthur kept up his agonizing speed, slowing down every once in a while to hit deep into Alfred's prostate.

"Don't cum yet my lovely... we still have all night to play."

"I-I won't! I won't cum yet, daddy! I want mooorrreee! Give it to me good!"

"That's a good lad... yes, open up for me."

"Ahn! F-fuck me! Shit, fuck me!"

"I will fuck you... nice and hard." Arthur smirked into the air.

"Ahhhh! Ah-uh!This slut needs more daddy! Daddy, master! I'm such a bad boy!"

"Yes, yes my love! I will personally make sure... you will never need anyone else again."

"I only want you! Ahh! Mark me! Make me yours! …Oh!" Arthur stilled as he came inside Alfred, feeling every shake and shudder of the walls caving in. "I-I'm coming! Oh, I'm coming, Arthur!" Alfred let himself go as well, staining their chests in white. Both panting from exhaustion, but neither moving away.

After coming down from his high, Alfred blinked. Well, what in the hell did he get himself into? And how was he going to explain his behavior to Arthur? Because truthfully, that was embarrassing as fuck. Literally. He turned himself away to look Arthur in the face. Arthur, in his part, had on a blessed smile.

"Well, my dear. It looks like you had enjoyed yourself quite a bit."

"Um..." Alfred blushed, recalling the 'display' he had shown.

"Are you embarrassed? Don't be... I rather found your enthusiasm pleasing and pleasurable."

"Wah! Don't say that now!... But... what're we gonna do now? Now that we... made love?"

"Is it not obvious? I would like to propose to you to be my official lover."

Alfred stared at Arthur for a good minute, before he smiled contentedly.

"Hm, though we kinda met in a less than ideal situation... I think I could love you. You seem to be a good guy... lil' pushy, but that's good." Arthur frowned, trying to suppress his inner happiness.

"Since I'll be here all night, why not turn on the telly and watch something fun!" Alfred grabbed hold of the remote and proceeded to turn the machine on.

"Oh, wai-"

As the television came to life, Alfred recognized the channel as the famous talk show everyone was talking about. He had planned on watching it for months, but had put it off because of how busy he had been. Now might be as good a time as any to watch it, he thought. But as he gazed at the screen, he realized that there was something familiar about the host... mainly his all too bushy eyebrows.

"Is that... you, Arthur?"

"..." Arthur sighed and held his hands up in guilt. "I have been meaning to tell you this, but I am rather... ehem... famous? I suppose... in the media."

"Are you that Arthur Kirkland everyone's been crazy about? The sexy British actor?"

"Yes, I mean no! I mean... I would not describe myself as, well..."

"You and me both, dude."

"...Pardon?" Arthur gave a confused expression as he sat staring into Alfred's all-knowing face.

"I'm pretty secretive myself. But since your secret's out, I might as well reveal mine." As he said this, he gave a little pathetic smirk. "I'm in high school, sir."

"Oh, bloody hell... don't tell me you're-"

"Underage. So break my heart and you'll see yourself behind bars."

Arthur stared wide-eyed and felt his heart crack in guilt. Seeing this, Alfred patted his head.

"But I still love you, ya know?" Arthur sighed in defeat.

"... as do I."


End file.
